Heavenbringer
Summary The Heavenbringer is the Titan mentioned in the title of Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, and final boss of the same game. It is Yggdrasil in Human form, after being revived by prince Baldur. Prior to the game's story, during the Yggdrasil Project, Humans created servant races with which to populate the Earth while the Yggdrasil Tree purified the land. These were the Vessels, the Sentinels, and the Hollows. However, as Yggdrasil absorbed the pollution, it became a berserk being known as the Heavenbringer. As it was a threat to the world, the Humans, Sentinels, and Vessels formed an alliance to defeat the titan. They succeeded, and extracted the three symbols of its immortality; the Titan's Crown, which was taken by the Humans, the Titan's Heart, which was taken by the Sentinels, and the Titan's Soul (the Medium), which was taken by the Vessels. Without these, the Heavenbringer reverted to a tree and continued purifying the land. The Heavenbringer was not premanately gone however, as a disease known as the titan's curse affected all who approached the tree, dooming them to change into plants. To fix this, the Heavenbringer was revived by Prince Baldur, who intended to sacrifice the Vessels and Sentinels as a catalyst to make the Heavenbringer properly restore Humanity. This backfired, and the Heavenbringer was left to wreak havoc on the Earth. The Medium, trapped inside the Heavenbringer at this point was able to to use the last of her power to weaken it temporarily, providing a window for the party to defeat the Heavenbringer once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 7-A Name: Heavenbringer Origin: Etrian Odyssey Gender: Genderless Age: Over 1000 Classification: Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Origin Flame), Ice Manipulation (Tundra Lance), Electricity Manipulation (Ruinous Thunder), Statistics Amplification (Light Barrier), Status Effect Inducement (Soul Control), Can bind enemies body parts (Vine Cage), Can remove enemies buffs (Vanish Breath). Regeneration (can regenerate its arms after they are destroyed) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is Yggdrasil in human form, and contains power comparable to Primevil) | Large Mountain level (Is Stronger than the Cursed Prince, who is stronger than explorers such as Landsknechts) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with standard explorers such as Landsknechts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Is Yggdrasil in human form, and is comparable to Primevil) | Large Mountain level (Is Stronger than the Cursed Prince, who is stronger than explorers such as Landsknechts) Stamina: Unknown. Likely Endless. Range: Several hundred metres. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If its arms are destroyed, it will be unable to use specific skills until they regenerate again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See the Heavenbringer on the Etrian Odyssey Wiki. Key: Base | When weakened by the Medium Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Giants Category:Trees Category:Etrian Odyssey Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Genderless Characters